New Car
by GorgeousSmile
Summary: Joanne buys a new car for her and Maureen. random MoJo Oneshot...


**Random MoJo oneshot **

**I don't own anything...not even the car in the story...:( **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

New Car

"Honeybear!" Joanne said with excitement while running into the apartment.

Maureen groaned and lifted herself from the couch. "What is it?"

"Come here I have a fun surprise." Joanne said with a small giggle.

"Are you a dominatrix?" Maureen asked in a serious tone.

Joanne sighed. "Yes…I'm a dominatrix lawyer."

Maureen's face beamed. "Well tie me up, and whip me!"

"Maureen…for real come downstairs I want to show you something."

"I have to leave the apartment?" Maureen pouted.

Joanne smirked and nodded while she walked over and wrapped her arms around Maureen's waist. "Yes…now come on."

"Can't I get a kiss before you start demanding me around everywhere?" Maureen asked, with another pout playing on her lips, her hands seductively sliding up the lawyer's arms.

Joanne smiled and responded by placing her lips softly onto Maureen's. Maureen wrapped her arms around Joanne's neck pulling her closer, and deepening the kiss.

"Okay…" Joanne breathed once Maureen let her pull away. "Can I show you my surprise now?"

Maureen nodded. "Yeah." A sly smile then hit her face. "I bet if you were a guy you'd have a fun little surprise to show me in your pants…especially after that kiss I just delivered."

Joanne let out a small laugh, while she grabbed the diva's hand and dragged her to the door. "Yeah I bet you're right…now lets go!"

"What do you have to show me?" Maureen asked once they made it downstairs, and out onto the street.

"THIS!" Joanne said with total enthusiasm, her hands now pointing to a new car, causing Maureen's eyes to grow wide. "I bought a new car today!"

"Oh shit Joanne…" Maureen whispered. "This is fucking nice!"

"I know isn't it!" Joanne said.

Maureen slowly walked over to the car, her hand gently gliding along the shiny red paint. "A 66' Buick Skylark." Maureen said in a trance, as she continued to run her hand along the vehicle until she was standing in front of the hood. "Pop the hood."

Joanne obeyed and opened the hood for Maureen, watching as Maureen's eyes lit up with excitement.

"Oh wow Joanne…where did you buy this?"

"From Steve at work." Joanne replied. "We've been talking about it for a couple of weeks now, and I wanted to surprise you."

"This is definitely a great surprise." Maureen said with a smirk, her eyes never leaving the engine.

"I didn't know you were so into cars…" Joanne said. "I thought you were just going to be excited because you wouldn't have to work anywhere anymore."

"Oh no Joanne…" Maureen began. "I used to help my dad work on cars back in the day...he owned a car shop and we would get classic cars like this all the time."

"Oh…maybe I should have had you look at it before I bought it then…" Joanne trailed.

"It's okay…you did a great job." Maureen said.

Joanne nodded and stared as Maureen's body leaned against the car; her thighs pressed against the front, with her arms stretched above her head resting on the open hood causing her shirt to run up her toned stomach, her body taking on the perfect shape.

"Wow…" Joanne smirked. "Maureen is sexy."

"Pookie did you see what kind of engine is under here?" Maureen asked. "A 350 V8…"

Joanne just nodded along a Maureen spoke, not comprehending a word as her eyes drank in Maureen's wonderful assets. Slowly Joanne approached the diva, while she rambled on and on about the car before her. Carefully Joanne reached out her hand and lightly put it on Maureen's ass giving it a little squeeze.

"Pookie!" Maureen squealed. "Are you even listening?"

"Kiss me." Was all Joanne could say as she pulled Maureen close, bringing her into a heated lip lock.

"Whew…" Maureen said when they finally pulled apart. "If I was a guy I would definitely have a surprise in my pants for you. That was one hell of a kiss Jo."

"You're one hell of a woman." Joanne smirked, while wrapping her arms around Maureen.

Maureen shook her head and snorted. "You know…I really enjoy being good looking, but no one ever listens to me when I'm talking."

"I was listening…" Joanne said.

"What did I say then?" Maureen asked.

Joanne shrugged. "Something about a V8…and then your ass caught my eye."

Maureen giggled. "See…"

"Sorry." Joanne said. "I couldn't help myself; you looked like one of those playgirl pin ups with your body seductively leaning against the car like that."

"Aw…Pookie, that's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me."

"What do you say we go take this car for a ride, find somewhere to park, and make out for a little while?" Joanne suggested.

Maureen raised her eyebrow. "Ooo it's going to be like high school all over again…only this time I get to make out in a nice car."

"Jump in." Joanne said while giving Maureen's ass a little smack.

"Do you have an obsession with my ass or something?" Maureen teased. "You can't seem to keep your hands off."

"It is a pretty nice ass." Joanne said.

"Agreed." Maureen said while she climbed into the passenger seat next to Joanne, her body moving as close as she could to the lawyer.

"Okay ready?" Joanne asked while wrapping an arm around Maureen's shoulders.

Maureen leaned over, giving Joanne a kiss on the cheek. "Lets see what this baby can do!"


End file.
